The Muggle in the Magical World
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the war, Harry Potter returns to Godric's Hollow where he meets a muggle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

When the war with Voldemort was over, the staff of Hogwarts started to document the damage done to the castle before they began their repairs. But they were not the only people to help rebuild the old castle, ministry workers were there every day, but so were others, like Harry Potter and a heap of other students, who would turn up every day to help. The older ones needed to finish their education but that was not the only reason they turned up to help, they wanted Hogwarts back the way it was and were determined to help bring the old castle back to the way it was.

As Harry worked on a section of the library Neville and Hannah walked over to him and Harry noticed their hands were joined. That was one thing Harry was seeing a lot, so many people were now in serious relationship. Some that were Harry's age got married and he heard that lot's of couples were now expecting children. The dating didn't surprise him but the marriage and kids did.

'So another two of my friends are together.'

'We are and you don't seem surprised,' Neville grinned.

'I'm not, so many are getting together now, what does surprise me is who ends up with who.'

'I liked Neville when were together in the DA.'

'Then why didn't you say anything then?' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'I wasn't sure he would like me as well, but he always seemed to be concentrating on spells, not girls.'

'Well, he was but us blokes can do both,' Harry and Neville chuckled.

'I think you are one of the only blokes that hasn't got a girlfriend and I know Ginny wants you back,' Neville said.

'I'm just not ready to get into that and with Ginny,' Harry sighed, 'I realised that when I look at her, even though she is pretty, I think of my mother, it's the red hair. When I saw the first picture of my mother apart from thinking she was beautiful I thought of the Weasley's. When I was away with Ron and Hermione I realised why I looked at Ginny, sort of for my mother, but Sirius also told me dad was attracted to mum because of her red hair and he asked if that would be my type. Now though I realise it's not the sort of thing you want to think about when you're about to snog someone, your mother.'

'She's going to be upset when you tell her that, all she ever spoke about when you were away was you.'

'She asked, I said I didn't want to get into a relationship.'

'With anyone?' Hannah asked.

'I get letters all the time, asking for dates, even sex, so I sort of have to be careful who I see. I keep thinking about when it was rumoured that I was the chosen one. Hermione told me how many girls wanted to slip me a love potion. So I know most of these people only want that Harry Potter, the saviour, they don't want me. I think if they got to know me they wouldn't be interested.'

'Why would you say that mate, you're a nice bloke.'

'And cute,' Hannah smirked making Neville and Harry laugh.

'Thanks even if you're wrong, about being cute, not nice, but I'm sort of a serious person and I'm not one to go out, not like a lot of people our age. Right now I could be staying in the Three Broomsticks where it's always crowded, music, people having fun, I don't want that so I stay in the Hogs Head because it's quieter and doesn't get as many people.'

'You always were a serious person because you had so much serious stuff going on, it's made you who you are. Well, if Ginny isn't right for you then I'm sure you will find the perfect girl, when you're ready.'

'I think I will Hannah, but right now I'm not interested. I want to help at Hogwarts, finish my education and decide what I want to do for a job now I know I don't want to be an auror anymore.'

'It's strange, I heard you say you wanted to be an auror by the end of our fourth year, now you don't and I do when I never thought I would do something like that.'

'You've proven how good you are Neville and you're not afraid of a fight and we all know aurors go after dark witches and wizards. You'll make a great auror, I have no doubt of that.'

'Thanks Harry, so has anything come to mind as what type of job you might want?'

'No, so I figured doing my last year will help and I'm going over the careers pamphlet's again. I know I want a quieter type job, no danger but not boring either. I don't know, I'm sure I will figure it out in the end.'

'You will, but while are you staying at the Hogs Head and not with Ron and his family?' Hannah asked.

'They wanted me to, but I figured now I didn't have to stay with people or be guarded I would like some time to myself and you can't get that at the Burrow, not with how many are there.'

'You also don't want Mrs. Weasley treating you as a kid, like she has before,' Neville said.

'True, I like a class of Firewhiskey of a night, if she knew that I would end up with my ears busted. She tried to get me to stay at the Burrow, she said she didn't think I would look after myself if I was alone. But I explained that I've been looking after myself since I was five years old. Those muggles never did anything for me so I learned to be self-sufficient from a young age. But I like being alone, it suits me.'

'It does. So has Hermione found her parents yet?'

'Yes, they decided to stay in Australia but they worked on giving Hermione some money that should see her through this last year and a bit for after until she finds work. I did offer to lend her some but she said she should be fine, and she's staying at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley gave her Percy's old room, she offered me the twins old room now they're back at the flat.'

'So she won't get to see her parents for a long time, that's sad,' Hannah said.

'Yeah, but like she said she got used to it over the last year. Now they can write at least and it's not like it's hard to visit people overseas, you just need to apply and pay for an international port key. Since she's a muggleborn and she knows how to apparate, she can go into any muggle town and ring her parent's. She told me she plans to do that at least once a month,' Harry looked around then stepped closer, 'I worry about Hermione and Ron, because they are so different and they used to fight all the time, it makes me wonder if they will work.'

'We all knew they liked each other, but none of us thought they would get together. Hermione used to get so annoyed with Ron and they always argued,' Neville said.

'They are different and even though Hermione isn't the same as she was, especially in regards to school rules, but she still is a serious person. A lot like you in a way Harry,' Hannah said.

'Yeah, she is, and I was asked why we never got together, but I don't think of Hermione like that. To me She's a friend, like you and Susan and all my other female friends. Hermione will work hard to get what she wants where Ron hates to put in the effort for anything. He's a bit lazy. Do you think those two can make it work?'

'Hard to say really, no one really knows if a relationship with work, but I do know you have to have things in common. Ron and Hermione don't really have much in common, apart from being your friend.'

'No, that's what worries me, I would hate to see them fall apart where they couldn't even be friends anymore. I know I used to get between them when they would fight. It's different now, they are a couple and it has nothing to do with me, so I can't get involved, not that I want to.'

'No, you couldn't, what goes on between a couple is private. We'll just have to wait and see, but not just with them, but with a lot of couples.' Hannah said.

'Maybe by the end of our last year some of those couples might not be together anymore. We just have to be there for our friends if they fall apart. I suppose we'll see,' Neville said.

Harry thought his two friends had a point, how many couples that were together now would still be together by the end of their school year. That is one reason Harry wasn't interested in a relationship just yet, he wanted to concentrate on his last year but also what he wanted to do for a career. Without the distraction of a relationship he hoped would give him time to work that out, time would tell. But Harry also knew that some people only liked him because of how he was thought of, not because they liked him as a person, he needed to be cautious, again, time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Four weeks before Harry would return to do his last year of his education he found a house on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. He made sure it had a decent amount of land around it, not just for privacy but so he could have the occasional fly. No one had been surprised that he wanted to live in that town especially when he found out that the Potters had lived there for hundreds of years. So to Harry, it was like coming home.

Harry, with the help of Hermione, Ron, Neville, Hannah and Luna went into his parent's house, his friends kept the roof up while he shrunk furniture, pictures, kitchen ware and a lot of his parent's personal papers. When he was in the house Harry had found the broom Sirius had bought him when he was a baby. Harry also found a goblet with a lion etched on the side and two letters, G and G, there were also rubies on the goblet.

Harry realised that Voldemort did find something that belonged to Godric Gryffindor. He never told anyone he found it, but Harry took it home and placed it a cabinet, under class then enchanted it to his blood that way no one could remove it. He knew he should have told someone then he should have given it to McGonagall, but Harry just couldn't part with it as that goblet was a big part of his history. This goblet was supposed to have ended up as a horcrux, not Harry.

During these many weeks since the end of the war Harry tried to stay away from populated magical areas because of the attention he received. So most of his shopping was done in muggle towns unless he needed things like quills, ink, parchment, even though he did buy himself a lot of pens, quills were what magical people used. But when he received his Hogwarts letter he knew he would need to brave going into Diagon alley.

One thing he had hoped for but wasn't sure it would happen, Harry got the captains badge for Gryffindor. So when he went to get his school supplies he was also going to buy himself a new broom, he thought he would get the Firebolt again as it was still the latest and best broom there was. But now the war was over, there were bound to be other brooms released, or at least there will be, eventually. He planned to buy another broom, he just hadn't had a chance until now.

Apart from getting used to having his own home, cleaning it and cooking for himself, Harry loved to spend time in a park that was within walking distance from his home. He would take a book, a rug and usually a small basket with food and drinks, sit under a large tree and enjoy the peace and quiet. If children happened to be there, they were usually at the other end where the play equipment was. But Harry liked to watch the kids and how the parents would push them on swings or help them climb the different equipment. It always made him wonder if his parents would have done that, if they didn't die and he had been older, maybe they would have even in this very same park. Harry liked to think they would have, especially since their house was not that far away.

Harry got the odd wave or smile from some of the magical people that lived in the town. But being small and part muggle town Harry could get some privacy and time to himself without the constant attention. So apart from his family living here it also was small enough that he wasn't being sort after all the time.

In the first few days of August Harry stood just inside Diagon alley waiting for his friends to arrive. They had agreed to meet up to do their shopping together then have some lunch; that was Ron's idea.

Harry kept is head down, reading his list so he didn't have to keep seeing the looks he received from everyone. When someone stood beside him without saying anything Harry wasn't sure who it was, but when he looked up he smiled then hugged his friend.

'It's good to see you Luna, how are you?'

'I'm good Harry, how about you?'

'Yep, I'm good, but you know after this year I'm going to miss seeing you all the time since you will still have one year left to do.'

'Yes, it will be quite lonely without Harry Potter there.'

Harry grinned, 'You'll still have Ginny and a few other friends. But you know what, depending on what I am doing, I will try to visit during the Hogsmeade weekends.'

'I would like that.'

'Harry,' Hermione called as she hurried towards him with Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hannah.

'Hi, so are we ready to shop?'

'Yes, oh Ron and I got head boy and girl,' Hermione showed her badge earning a hug from Harry, Ron got hugged as well.

'Congratulations,' Harry pulled out his badge, 'I got captain again, so I'm getting another Firebolt while I'm here.' Harry didn't tell his friends that Professor McGonagall had offered him the head boy badge. Apart from the fact it could cause trouble, Harry didn't think he'd have time, not when he had his studies and quidditch.

'Um, Harry, I'm not going to play this year. Since I know I want to be an auror and having head boy duties, I don't think I'll have time.'

'Well, I will miss you on the team mate, but I get it. I'm sure I can find someone good enough to play keeper. What about you Ginny, going to try out again?'

'Yes, I still would like to play professionally, if I can.'

'I think you're good enough so I know you'll make the team. Well, let's get this over with before Ron thinks his throats been cut and he starts complaining.'

'Hey,' Ron scowled but Hermione, Neville, Hannah and Harry laughed. Ginny smiled but mainly looked at Harry, 'Yeah, I know, but let's go.'

'It's you Ron, like Hermione and books, Ginny and quidditch, Neville and herbology, Hannah and…? I'm not sure what Hannah likes apart from Neville.'

'Lot's of things, Neville, herbology, reading, gobstones, chess, quidditch but only as a spectator, and of course Neville.'

The group laughed again, 'Neville must have something that keeps Hannah mesmerised,' Harry smirked then laughed as Neville blushed, 'Let's go.'

Their first stop was the apothecary where Harry and Hermione had to buy everything again. Harry left all his potions equipment at the Dursley's before he left. Hermione left hers at her parent's home before the sold it. So they needed to buy new cauldrons, scales, vials, knives then all their ingredients. It was just lucky they could use magic, so they put undetectable expansion charms on their bags, along with a feather-light charm. Then they could shrink everything so they could carry it all.

After that was their books, 'Do you know who is going to be teaching potions this year or defence?' Hannah asked.

'Snape is taking potions as Slughorn went back into retirement,' Harry groaned but he wasn't the only one thinking about Snape and potions, 'But I have no idea who is taking defence.'

'Do you think Snape will be pissed that he's not the defence teacher?' Neville asked.

'No, from what I found out he asked to be returned to potions, something about being his passion. Okay, I admit his a great potions master, but his still a…' Harry saw the look Hermione gave him, 'git.'

'Better,' Hermione smirked, 'He is good at potions, but let's finish.'

The group started to gather there books, Harry picked up the potions book for seventh years, he gasped.

'What?' Ron asked.

'It's Snape's book,' Harry held the book up, 'They finally allowed him to publish his changes, now I know I should do alright, just like I did when I used his book in sixth year.'

'Even though you still should have used the official book, Snape's changes did make your potions the best in the class.'

'Well, I think Hermione will be back to being best now she can use the official book which is the halfblood prince's book.'

They continued their shopping, with their last stop before lunch was quality quidditch supplies where Harry bought himself a new Firebolt, new gloves and a new broom servicing kit.

'Did Hogwarts end up with new brooms since I know the sheds were burnt down?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, they got the nimbus 2001, so all teams have those and they got enough for flying lessons as well. They were the best out of the cheaper brooms the school could afford. I get that especially with how many books they had to replace, not to mention things like desks and chairs. They were able to repair a lot, but not all. Anyway, I'm done here, let's go have lunch.'

'About time,' Ron smirked at Harry, 'I feel like my throat has been cut.'

'Smart arse Weasley,' Harry smirked then left the shop with his friends where they all headed to the Leaky Cauldron to rest and eat. Naturally the group got stared at, but mostly the looks were aimed at Harry who was sitting between Hermione and Luna. Harry did that on purpose in the hope Ginny would get the message that he just wasn't interested.

Once everyone ordered Harry told them he was paying and he wouldn't take no for an answer. So even though they reluctantly agreed, Hermione had to say something about Harry ordering a glass of Firewhiskey. All Harry did was shrug as he sipped his drink in the hope she would realise he was an adult, just like the rest of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

With only just over three weeks before he had to return to Hogwarts, Harry decided to spend most of his time down in the park. He figured with his work load and quidditch he would not have time to just sit and relax. He did take some of his school books but he charmed them to make them look more like muggle books in case any of the muggles spotted them.

Harry had his picnic blanket, his small basket and his book. He lent against the large tree with his knees up and his book sitting against his knees.

Harry's head jerked up as a loud bark filled his ear. A black dog similar to what Padfoot looked like was sitting on his blanket staring at him.

'Hello, where did you come from,' Harry put his hand out slowly and let the dog sniff him. When it did Harry gave the dog a rub behind his ears.

'I'm so sorry, he got away from me. He must have smelt your food.'

Harry looked up, 'Um, it's fine, really, I like dogs.'

'His name is Orion and I've been trying to teach him to walk without his lead but he keeps running off when something catches his nose.'

'Orion, an unusual name for a dog.'

'I was looking for names when I first got him when I happen to read something about Orion in my astronomy book. Oh how rude, I'm Trisha, Patricia,' she held her hand out.

Harry shook her hand, 'Harry and I've seen you here before, but I've never seen Orion.' He was about to say he had a pet named Orion, but he didn't think he should mention he had an owl for a pet.

'I've been catching up on my studying so my mum was minding him for a while. Sorry, but I don't think I've seen you before.'

'I only moved into town a few weeks back. So you go to university?'

'Yes, I'm studying to be a doctor, what about you?'

'Please, have a seat,' Harry dug into the basket and gave Orion some of the meat he packed, 'I'm returning to my studies in three weeks and I'm not sure what I want to do when I finish. I would be no good as a…doctor, I empathise too much and I hate seeing people in pain. I was thinking of law enforcement, but changed my mind.'

'I do empathise so I know I have to learn not to without being uncaring,' Trisha smiled at her dog, 'He likes you, he doesn't normally take to strangers. Do you have any pets?'

'No, I've been a bit busy over the last few years, plus my aunt and uncle would never allow me to own one. Now I have my own place I might, not until I finish my last year of schooling,' Harry rubbed the dogs ears again as he placed his head on Harry's lap, 'He's friendly.'

'He isn't normally, Orion must sense you're a good person. So you only just moved into town?'

'Um, sort of, I lived here with my parents but they died when I was a baby so I went to live with my mother's sister. A year ago I left their place, stayed with friends during the holidays, but I always knew I would come back to this town.'

'My family has lived in this town for hundreds of years. The families name is Collins, so what is your families' name, I might know then?'

'Potter, I know my father's family came from this town.'

'Sounds familiar, maybe my parents or someone mentioned the name. I don't mean to pry but aren't you a bit young to be living alone?'

'Probably, but I hated my aunt and uncle and they weren't fond of me. I know I could have stayed with friends, but I wanted to live alone especially when I will be surrounded by hundreds of students very soon. It's a boarding school so it's hard to get any privacy.'

'At least you would eat decent meals there, I bet you don't right now.'

Harry chuckled, 'I do my best, but no, I don't. I will have dinner once a week at my friends place, his mum is always on me about eating better. I know I have to learn to cook, which I will when I finish this year.'

'What do you say about coming home with me for dinner tonight? My parents would love to meet you especially if they find out you don't eat right.'

'Oh, um, they don't know me, you don't know me.'

'But Orion has given you the okay, so I know you are. How about it Harry, have a good wholesome family dinner before returning to your studies?'

'If you're sure your parents won't mind?'

'No, they won't.'

'Okay then, I will just have to take my stuff home,' Harry knew this woman was a muggle he just hoped he never got any difficult questions about his life, questions he would not be able to answer or he would have to work on lying and be convincing.

Trisha rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a pen and piece of paper, 'Here, that's the address, I'll see you there in an hour.'

'Okay, I look forward to it,' Harry rubbed Orion's head before watching Trisha and her dog run off, 'She's nice, pretty, but what am I supposed to say. I do know the muggle world so being in a muggle home or talking about muggle stuff will be easy enough, but it's where I go to school or jobs that might be difficult to answer,' Harry packed up his stuff then headed home to shower and clean up. He would need to keep his wand close and maybe cast the odd confundus charm if the questions became too difficult. He didn't like the idea of using magic on muggles, but with the secrecy act he knew he could to a certain extent to stop any muggles finding out about the magical world.

There was one thing he remembered from first year, a lot of muggleborns were told to tell any muggle relatives, not parent's, that they went to the Scottish school for the gifted. The trouble Harry had with that was he wasn't smart like Hermione even if he did well on tests. Harry kept thinking about what he could say when an idea came to him, one that would work but one that no one knew about him.

Harry got himself showered and dressed, he made sure he looked muggle in every way, which was easy since he preferred to wear jeans. He just had to make sure his wand and wand holster was charmed to stay invisible and charmed so a muggle could not feel it.

He walked through the town, following the directions from Trisha and found the house easy enough. He took a couple of deep breaths then knocked on the door.

'You must be Harry, Trisha explained, come in young man.'

'Thank you sir,' Harry smiled up at the man who Trisha resembled.

'I'm Jack Collins, this is my wife Samantha.'

'Hello ma'am,' Harry smiled.

'Ma'am, well, I have not had someone call me ma'am before.'

'It's the way I was raised ma'am, to always be respectful.'

'It's nice to see, come into the kitchen, we can talk while I finish preparing dinner.'

Harry followed the couple into the kitchen to see Trisha at the stove, with Orion sitting beside the glass doors.

'Hi,' Harry smiled.

'Hi Harry, you didn't get lost.'

Harry chuckled, 'No, you're directions were perfect. Hello Orion,' Harry patted the dog who seemed to love the attention.

'What would you like to drink Harry?' Jack asked.

'Um, anything really.'

'Juice?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'So Trisha mentioned you are returning to school soon and it's a boarding school.'

'Yes, the Scottish school for the gifted, it's in the Scottish highlands and very private. My parent's organised that for me when I was first born.'

'How would they know if you would turn out gifted?' Samantha asked.

'They didn't, but if I didn't then I would be enrolled in another school they picked out. I never did find out which school that was.'

'So are you one of those brainy types?' Trisha asked.

'No, the school is for all types of gifts. I do well in my normal classes, but my gift is art, like my mother. I drawer and paint, I can also sculpt, but I'm not that good. My teachers always tell me that with practice I can get better.'

'So it's not just a school for intelligence, there would also be musicians as well?'

'Yeah, there are a lot that is into music.'

Harry and the Collins family continued to talk, even when they were eating dinner. Harry found he was able to lie convincingly but only mainly about school and what type of jobs he was looking into. So far the Collins family never thought there was anything odd or unusual about Harry Potter. He did find out that Jack and Samantha remembered his parent's. They did not know them, just saw them in town occasionally. So that was one topic Harry could talk about, his parent's, he just never tell them they were murdered by an evil wizard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Over the next three weeks Harry spent a lot of time with Trisha, and Orion, usually in the park. He did spend more time with Jack and Samantha Collins, they got on well and didn't treat Harry like a kid.

Harry had seen a few looks aimed his way from Trisha and if he was honest with himself he did think she was nice and pretty. He realised he liked her, but being a muggle he wasn't sure how he would go dating her without her finding out the truth. So even though they were actually dating, neither of them said anything. Harry didn't mainly because he wasn't sure if it was allowed or if he was to remain in the magical world he might have to give her up, or leave the magical to keep seeing Trisha.

They did kiss a lot. They would share a picnic down in the park, they took turns bringing food. Harry had to admit that the food Trisha brought was a lot better than just his boring sandwiches. She always brought salads, or different meats like fried chicken, and she always had some desert.

Three days before Harry was due back at Hogwarts he and Trisha took their newly formed relationship to the next level. Both thought since they wouldn't see each other much over the coming year they wanted to make love, so they did, continuously over the next three days.

The day before Harry was due to return to Hogwarts and Trisha was heading to university, they did spend together, at her home. Again Harry was worried because she was a muggle so he figured he couldn't invite her to his place or she might ask where things like the televisions was or any electrical item. He was beginning to really care about her and when they spent time in bed neither of them could get enough of each other.

The morning of the first of September Harry wrote a letter to Kingsley, had his new owl, Orion deliver it before heading to Hogwarts. Harry needed some answers to question that he didn't want to ask his friends, not until he knew for sure how a relationship with a muggle would go. Harry didn't see any problem with it, but he needed to know how the secrecy act came into it. He also needed to decide if his feelings for Trisha could mean he would have to give up the magical world completely. If that was the case then he would need to work in the muggle world.

Harry also did not want his friends to know he was seeing a muggle woman because he wasn't sure how they would take the news. He already knew Ginny would not like it as she was still hinting about them dating again, even though Harry had told her he wasn't interested.

On the train to Hogwarts, Hermione had pulled the blinds down to stop everyone that past their compartment from staring in at them, especially Harry. She could tell he was uncomfortable with the looks he received, at least now he can relax without having to worry about people gawking at him.

The friends had a good time as they travelled to Hogwarts and they realised that this trip on the first of September will be their last, for most of them, not Luna or Ginny who will have another year to go. Ginny was hoping a scout would see her and sign her up for one of the teams that way she won't have to return.

'So have you got any idea what you want to do when you finish yet Harry?' asked Neville.

'Nope, no idea, I'm sure something will occur to me, eventually.'

'Why did you change your mind about being an auror?' Ron asked.

'At the time I realised an auror might come in handy if Voldemort was still around, but he's not. So after a lot of thinking I realise I just don't want a life of fighting. I just don't know what I do want to do. I do know it will be something that won't be in the public eye.'

'You have a year to figure it out just like others if they have not decided what they want to do.'

'You realise that after this year most of us will hardly see each other. Between our jobs, families and relationships there won't be much time for socialising,' Neville said.

'No, but that's part of becoming an adult and taking on adult responsibilities. All of us are adults in our age and yeah, okay, in our minds because of what's been going on, but we've never had the chance to really be adults in that sense. When I moved into my home that's when it finally hit, I have adult responsibilities now and after this year it's the start of our working lives.'

'You are right Harry, this year will be leading us all towards our futures, one way or another,' Hermione sighed.

The group in the compartment fell silent, all lost in their own thoughts about the coming year but also about their future. Even though this will finally be a year without the constant worry about what Voldemort and his death eaters were up to, they would still need to be serious, to work, to study, ready for their adult lives outside the walls of Hogwarts.

The welcome feast though magnificent and noisy like every year. There was a wariness that surrounded some of the older students. The few older Slytherin's that had been allowed to return and remain out of Azkaban, were quiet and hardly looked around. The students from the other three houses would gaze at the Slytherin's often, but they could tell that from now on they were not going to have much trouble from the house of snakes.

Naturally Harry and his friends received a lot of looks, their names mentioned a lot, especially Harry's name or the word saviour was thrown about a lot. Harry just kept his head down, eating, occasionally talking to one of his friends.

One thing Harry noticed were the looks from girls, some would shyly smile at him others blatantly flirting with him. He knew they only wanted him because of how he was thought of, but he also knew there could be the odd one that truly liked him. Now he was secretly dating a muggle woman he would ignore all looks and concentrate on his school work. He did notice Ginny glaring at the girls that walked passed, saying hello to him. All Harry did was say hello back before returning to his food.

In their school letters the older students all received a short note asking them to remain behind after the feast. So the moment Minerva McGonagall had the prefects escort the first years out of the great hall to be followed by all the others apart from the returning seventh years, the heads of each house approached the tables.

'As you would have seen there were two lots of first years, so naturally we had to accommodate them in with the rest of the first years. To do this we had to rearrange the dormitories. Right now there is no seventh year rooms, we have been able to work on rooms for all of you to use, still inside Gryffindor tower but not with the normal dormitories. All of you will have your own small private room, there will be no girl or boy separation. That does not mean you can be irresponsible. Miss Granger, once you enter Gryffindor tower go straight to the right of the fireplace, tap the light coloured brick and say phoenix. Once you have all located your rooms you can set your own password on your doors. Mr. Potter, you are to meet me in my office tomorrow morning right after breakfast since you do have your first period free. Now off you go,' Minerva turned and left the great hall but all Harry's friends looked at him.

'I have no idea, I'll let you know once I've seen what this is about.'

'Then let's go settle into our rooms.'

As the Gryffindor's walked through the castle all of them looked around. Even though a lot of them had been there helping with repairs they still couldn't help staring, not just at the walls that were now fixed, but they were also remembering what had taken place only months before.

Harry never told anyone, not even his friends that he could feel dark magic as he walked. So much dark magic was used the night of the battle and it was used all over the castle. So as Harry walked sometimes he wound shudder or wince as he felt which spell had been used, mostly the killing curse.

They all stepped into the common room which was still full of students. Hermione found the brick, tapped and said phoenix.

'What is that?' one of the younger students asked.

'With how many first years the staff had to rearrange the dorm rooms, so these rooms up here are for all of the seventh years,' Hermione said then everyone started to move through the door to find their names on one of the doors.

'We really get a room to ourselves, that's great,' Neville grinned.

'Too bad Hannah is in Hufflepuff,' Harry smirked then opened his door, 'Goodnight,' he waved the closed the door.

'I think Harry's showing a side of himself that none of us would ever have thought he would show,' Hermione said

'I think he's bringing out a bit of his dad,' Ron said then stepped into his room, pulling Hermione in for a private snog. All the others headed into their rooms, closing the door, ready for a good night's sleep before the start their final year of their education.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Right after breakfast Harry followed McGonagall up to her office, but he was surprised to find the minister there.

'Minister.'

'Hello Harry,' Kingsley shook his hand before they sat.

'Do you require me to leave Minister?'

'That would be up to Harry.'

'Um, no, Professor McGonagall can stay even though I have no idea what this is about.'

'It's about your letter and your strange questions.'

'Oh, about wizard and muggles in a relationship. I never expected you to take time away from your job Minister, I just needed some answers.'

'Can you explain why you asked that?'

'Before I do I wanted to talk to you about something, what I wanted to do. You see, ever since I moved into my house I would spend a lot of time down in the park, just relishing in the peace and quiet. I would watch the kids playing, or their parents pushing them on swings, that type of stuff. But something strange happened one day, a golden aura surrounded this young girl, so I kept watching her trying to figure out what it meant. Then I saw her float a flower into her hand, I realised she was a witch, but the parents were muggles. After that I decided to go to a few other parks and found the same thing, some children had this golden aura, magical children to muggle parents. I've been trying to work out what I want to do after I leave Hogwarts, I thought if I could see these magical children then maybe I could do something with this.'

'Seeing magical aura's is a very rare gift and one that has not been seen in hundreds of years. This gift Harry, it would be very helpful. Right now we find out about magical children born to non-magical parents when the ministry first get notified that they have used magic, which could start from two years old or when the child has been seen doing magic. If we knew the moment they were born it would help, we could make visits to those parents to explain.'

'Okay, then it might be something I can do once I leave here. It's really been fascinating, watching these children who seem to know it's a secret because all of them would keep their backs to their parents or siblings. It was nice to watch them as they realised what their magic abilities can do.'

'It is, especially for muggleborns. It is something we should work on that way we can explain to the parent's while their children is young. It will also help the parent's if they happen to see their child do magic. They will be worried or scared at first. Leave it to me for now, I'll see what can be done about setting up a department that you could work for. Now about this other question you asked.'

'I'm seeing a muggle woman, so I need to know how that works, I never really asked anything about it.'

'There are a few restrictions. But Harry, you're the saviour, you will be expected to attend balls and meet dignitaries once you've finished Hogwarts. Then if you work for the ministry there will also be a lot of gatherings by the staff where a muggle could not attend. Why don't you date a witch?'

'I love Trisha, she's who I want to be with. So what you're saying is if I marry her, which I am hoping for in the near future, then she could not go with me to these balls. Well, then I won't be going or probably working for the ministry. But after what you said, maybe I don't need to finish my magical education since I won't be working in the magical world, I'll find something in the muggle world. I want to be able to take my girlfriend to meet my work colleagues or friends, to go to parties together, stuff like that.'

'Hang on Harry, you're the saviour, you just can't up and leave.'

'It's my life, I can do what I want, and I said that, after having that prophecy dictate my life since I was a kid I said no more, I decide how I want to live, no one else,' Harry turned to McGonagall, 'I might pack my trunk, can you let me leave?'

'Kingsley,' Minerva raised her eyebrows.

'Okay, look Harry, it's not that you can't be with a muggle, but it will cause a lot of problems.'

'Why can parents of magical children know of our world and you're saying it's going to be a problem for my girlfriend to know?'

'It's who you are.'

'I'm Harry, an eighteen year old bloke that wants to snog and shag like any other bloke. There is no difference between me and anyone else.'

'Yes, I know but you are the saviour, you have to understand that. I know you always wanted to be normal, but you never have, not from the time you received your scar. Right now there would be hundreds of people talking where your name will be constantly mentioned.'

'Fine, I'm considered a hero, but I'm still a normal man Kingsley, I want a normal life. After seeing the looks I got I realised I would never know who would like me because of how I'm thought of or because they really like me. I decided I wasn't going to get involved at all, but then I met Trisha, a muggle girl who had no idea how I'm thought of, who I am, she likes me for me. The day we met, her dog got loose and ran over to me, he looked like Padfoot. After she apologised for her dog which was named Orion, the same as Sirius' middle name, we got talking and she invited me to dinner that night at her parents place. It was great, a normal dinner with no talk of Voldemort or death eaters, or talk of danger at all. That's what I want, that's the family life I want. After that we spent all our time together until I returned here and she started university.'

Kingsley sighed, 'I'll work it out, but it's going to be a shock when you explain magic. Our law states that any witch or wizard can enter into a relationship with a muggle but if for any reason that it ends then the obliviator's must be called in so they do not talk about our world.'

'Which I agree would need to be done. But what I want to know is apart from Trisha, would her parents be able to be told? I ask mainly because of kids, if we have kids in the future then they will be around their grandkids which means they could see magic, if our kids ends up magical.'

'They would need to understand our secrecy laws and be explained how it works. If they were to speak of this then they would find themselves having their memories of anything magical erased. We cannot risk our world Harry.'

'I get that, so is there anything I can read to learn about all this?'

'There are many books in the library Mr. Potter,' said Minerva.

'I never had a chance to just read or think of anything else apart from normal studies or Voldemort. I said that to Hermione when we were away, I really want to know this world I'm a part of yet its hard to concentrate when I had Voldemort stuck in my head all the time. I would try to do my school work yet his eyes or face would pop in there. The only time I never had him in my thoughts was when I played quidditch. It was the only time I could let my guard down and allow myself to have fun.'

'Yes, we all spoke about that, quite often during order meetings, how stressed and tense you always seemed. Alright, study up on how relationships between magical people and muggles work and I'll work on allowing access for your girlfriend when these balls will be put on.'

'Do you really want me to go to these balls Kingsley, I hate attention?'

'Yes, you know I will not do what Fudge and Scrimgeour did but you will be expected to attend. It's not like they will be on every week, maybe twice a year, something like that. The first, naturally will be on the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, it will be a memorial ball. We're working out the details now, and people like your parents, Sirius, Albus, all of them will be recognised, and honoured.'

'They should be, so many people should be honoured. But I have to get my bag ready for my first class.'

'I'm glad we could work this out Harry, all of us that have watched you for years want the same thing as you do. For you to finally have a life, a normal life without Voldemort involved. So when you get time, read up on everything so you know what's involved,' Kingsley held out his hand, Harry shook it.

'I will, sorry to sound harsh before, but I've had to give up a lot over the years, I'm not doing it again. I'd rather leave the magical world than live how everyone wants me to, not how I want to. Anyway I have to get to class, Minister, Professor,' Harry nodded then left the office, leaving two people wondering how this news was going to be taken, especially by the people. Their saviour was in a relationship with a muggle, not something anyone was expecting and not many people will accept it.

Kingsley knew how many people this will upset, he has requests constantly about who the saviour would marry, how he should marry the right type of person, from a respectable family, meaning magical family. Now he finds out that the saviour of the wizarding world might just end up married to muggle. This news is going to upset or anger a lot of people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry didn't want to say anything about Trisha, not until he had to. He did eventually want them to know about his girlfriend, he just didn't want the talk that would happen when they found out she was a muggle. So when his friends asked about his meeting he explained about seeing the magical aura around children of muggle parents.

'So Kingsley said it's a rare gift that could help the ministry. I'm not sure how it all works just yet, but it's peaked my interest.'

'It is a rare gift Harry. The aura around children will disappear when they turn eleven. It's something to do with their magical cores are strong enough so they can begin their magical education,' Hermione explained.

'I wondered why I don't see it around everyone here, especially with the eleven year olds.'

'No one ever worked out exactly why the aura disappears at that age. Some believe it's when they get their first wands, some as I said believe it's because they are beginning their magical education. So how many children did you see with aura's?'

'Six, one in the park not far from my place, after than I went to some other parks just to see if others had an aura.'

'At least you've got an idea about work now mate,' Neville said.

'Yeah, well, I still have to hear what's involved, Kingsley's going to let me know. I always said that I'm not going to do a job just for the sake of having a job. I want something that interests me, nothing boring and not stuck behind a desk all day.'

'Sometimes you have no choice,' Ginny said as she joined the group.

'I do, I said I live my life how I want, that includes work. If I wasn't happy in the magical world I'd find work in the muggle world as long as it interests me.'

'You wouldn't really leave the magical world, would you Harry?' Ron asked looking disgusted.

'Yeah, I would, but the muggle world has it's advantages, a lot of things are better than the magical world. I'm going to work on trying to find a way to incorporate electric items with magic being used. I would love to have a computer and a big flat screen TV. Sometimes I get bored of an evening because all you can do is read if you're alone, and sometimes you want a break from reading. Sitting in front of a TV watching a movie, drink and snacks, it'll be great.'

'There are spells you can use to block magic, it's mainly for small areas so setting up one room with a television and blocking that should be possible. There are a few books in the library you could look through,' Hermione said.

'I have to go up the library later so I'll have a look. One thing that also peaked my interest is our secrecy laws, so I figure now I've got time I'm going to study up on that as well.'

'Like what you told me in the tent Harry, how you want to learn more about the magical world.'

'Yeah, people like the Weasley's, Neville, all of them were raised hearing about all this, I didn't, but with him and what was going on it was just impossible to concentrate on anything that wasn't involved in fighting a war. Unless you're Hermione granger that is,' Harry smirked making his friends laugh.

'We all know Hermione loves to read, she is probably one of the only ones to get through the entire Hogwarts library,' Ron grinned at his girlfriend.

'Not quite, but I am hoping that will happen by the end of the year,' Hermione smiled.

'Well, I've finished dinner, I'm heading to the library and not just for books for our homework,' Harry stood slinging his bag over his shoulder.

'I'll be up there soon, along with Ron.'

'I will?' Ron stared at his girlfriend.

'Yes, you will, you have four assignments which means you need the right books.'

'I'll let you argue that out,' Harry laughed, then waved at his friends before heading out.

'He doesn't pay me any attention,' Ginny said sadly.

'Maybe it's not going to happen Ginny. Harry's changed, we've all seen it,' Neville said.

'It might be time to look elsewhere or at least keep your options open. You can't keep hoping for Harry in case it never happens. He never said anything about what might happen after the war,' Hermione said kindly.

'I know, but with how we were before Dumbledore died, I figured we would. Now though, I'm just not sure.'

'Even though I hate thinking about this, maybe you do need to date others Ginny. If he isn't paying you any attention by now then he never will,' Ron said, he knew his sister loved Harry but it seemed his mate did not return her feelings. Going through what everyone did over the last few years, Ron realised how much people have changed, he had and he could see so many of his friends who have also changed. Harry was in the centre of all of it, so it's understandable he would have.

But Ron had a sneaking suspicion that Harry also wanted to begin again, start his life over in a way which means trying to stay away from anything that reminds him of Voldemort. Even though he was at Hogwarts and had his friends, that won't change for Harry but when he dated Ginny it was one of the worst years for his mate. He had been grieving for Sirius, he had lessons with Dumbledore, hearing about the horcruxes, he knew about the prophecy, then Dumbledore dies and he had been dating Ginny at the time.

Harry had the books he needed for his assignment scattered over the table, but he also found a few books that mentioned the secrecy laws, one that also incorporates dating muggles. The other book he had was on magical aura's surrounding children. One bit of information he read straight away was how a witch or wizard could send mail to a muggle. They sent their mail using an owl but they send the letters to the post office where it would be sent on using muggle methods. Now Harry knew he could write to his girlfriend, which he planned to do once he was back in his dorm room.

Twenty minutes later Hermione, Ron and a few others joined him in the library, 'Are you trying to go out beating Hermione?' Ron nodded towards all the books.

'That would be impossible, no one will out shine Hermione. I just want to learn what I can while I can. Since I originally signed up for only four classes I was worried that if something took my interest it would need another class or two. But since I can see children's aura's, I won't need any other subjects. But how are you two going with ancient runes since you need a passable grade in that subject for the aurors?'

'It's difficult but Hermione is helping us through it, mainly introducing what's involved,' Ron said.

'Hermione lent us all her old assignments so we can study them during out free time,' Neville said.

'It did look interesting, but since I don't need it for a job I'll study it slowly over the years.'

'We should get our books,' Hermione said dropping her bag just like Ron, Neville, Hannah and Susan dropped their bags.

Harry had seen the curious look on Hermione's face, he knew eventually she would ask about the books he was reading. He hoped his excuse of learning about the magical world would satisfy her.

The following week the seventh years all received notes in regards to the Hogsmeade weekends.

'We can leave Hogsmeade as long as we have legal means to leave, like an apparition license,' Harry grinned.

'We could go out for the day instead of staying in Hogsmeade, that will be interesting,' Hermione said.

'We could all go out somewhere,' Ron said.

'I'm heading home, I can study there without the noise. I love spending time in the park as well.'

'I suppose when you own your own place it give you the incentive to go home, if I did I would have to put up with mum,' Ron said.

'It's only for a year Ron then you'll be working which means you can afford your own place,' Neville said, 'We all will. If my vaults would be released now I could buy a place but my parents stated I had to be twenty one before I can access that. I only have my trust vault which isn't enough to buy a home, just for school stuff.'

'I'm glad my parents didn't do that. But Sirius left me everything as well, so he wrote I could access it straight away, no age limit.'

'You're lucky mate,' Neville shrugged then opened his book to begin his assignment, the others all did the same, it was time to begin their work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

After the first Hogsmeade weekend, Harry would apparate away and meet up with his girlfriend and he would do that every Hogsmeade weekend. All his friends thought he was just heading home for the day or occasionally doing some shopping. They had no idea he would meet up with Trisha at her university so they could spend a few hours together.

The couple had also made plans to meet up during the holidays. Trisha had even invited Harry to spend Christmas with her family. He knew he would but now he had to work on explaining to Ron and Hermione why he wouldn't be spending time with them when he usually spent Christmas with his friends, this time he won't be.

Harry was once again in the library trying to finish his homework before the holidays. The last thing he wanted to do was work when he would be seeing Trisha.

'Harry, I know it's your business but I am curious,' Hermione said as she sat down beside him.

Harry had been waiting for this, 'Curious about what?'

'You don't just head home on the Hogsmeade weekends, do you?'

'Well, I do, but only for a few minutes,' Harry glanced around, 'I've been meaning to talk to you and Ron, especially now, before the holidays.'

'You've met someone?'

'I've been seeing someone since before we returned, her name is Patricia, or Trisha and we're serious.'

'Why didn't you tell us, we could have met her?'

'Two reasons, I didn't want to hurt Ginny even though I did tell her I just didn't think of her that way anymore. If she found out that you and Ron were meeting my girlfriend she would have been hurt.'

'She loves you so she'll be hurt anyway, eventually she'll know you have a girlfriend.'

'Yeah, I know, but I thought if she had this time she would realise how many blokes in this school like her. Blimey Hermione, I've seen dozens of boys drooling over Ginny, she just needs to notice them.'

'Yes, I've seen the same. So what was the other reason?'

Harry glanced around again, 'I know this will come as a shock, especially for Ron, but she's perfect so I wasn't going to say no just because we're different. Oh before I say, I'll be spending Christmas with her and her family, they are so nice and she has a younger brother, he's fifteen.'

'I'm glad you get on with them, so why are you different?'

'She's a muggle and has no idea who I am or anything,' Harry grinned as Hermione's eyes widened, 'Yeah, so I spoke with Kingsley about how it works. At first I was going to leave when he said I couldn't take her with me to things like balls. I have a girlfriend that I expect to be able to join me for parties and balls. Kingsley was going on about being the saviour, I just said I'm a normal bloke that wants to snog and shag like any bloke. When he realised I was serious about giving up the magical world he explained there were ways around it, that's why I've been studying up on our secrecy laws, especially in regards to relationships with muggles.'

'You can't mention this until you are serious, I do know that most witches and wizards that marry muggles wait until after they are married, because of the laws.'

'Yes, but it's not a rule, Kingsley explained then I looked it up. We are serious, we're even talking about marriage, not for a while yet. I want to settle into work and she's got four years at Uni to finish. We said we might before she finishes, we're just playing by ear at the moment.'

'You said serious, marriage is serious, but are you saying you've done more than kiss?'

'We're in a relationship Hermione and we're adults, so yes we've had sex. You know I wouldn't unless I was serious.'

'I know, Ginny told me she wanted to but you refused.'

'Even though we were dating and most blokes would, it was too dangerous for one and our ages for another. Ginny was only fifteen at the time. Me, well, I never thought about it with what was going on. The thing is, it was Trisha that mentioned it, not me, I was happy to wait. She'd never done more than snog before, but she brought it up and we spoke about it. I explained that I'm a bit of a serious person that I don't believe sex should be casual. She actually laughed when I told her that, then teased me about being the only eighteen year old boy in England that doesn't want to shag as often as they can or as many as they can.'

'I know that is you Harry, so waiting until you were serious with someone is just who you are. So when are you going to tell her about our world?'

'Not until after I finish here, we've decided to go away for a couple of weeks. I explained to her that I have a cottage on the beach that my godfather left me, so we're going there. I checked the rules and regulations, since we are serious I can take her by side along apparition. Once we're married then she can be added to the floo in the house, but only to places like the house, the cottage and if she visits my friends then she has to floo with me. I have to go into the ministry to add her name and non-magical status when I connect the floo. I haven't decided if I'm going to have the floo connected, I'll tell her about apparition and floo to see how she wants to travel with me. But I'm going to learn to drive so we can go places using a car, she drives, she can teach me.'

'It seems you really are serious. So when are you going to tell Ron?'

'Soon, the holidays start in two weeks, so I'm sure he'll bring up going to the Burrow.'

'Yes, he will probably but not until his mum writes about inviting us which should be soon. I understand why you wanted to keep this private Harry. Apart from Ginny if word was out she could be found and wouldn't know what was going on.'

'No she wouldn't, that's why I've been careful. When I met her it was in the park not far from my place. Her dog got loose and ran up to me and just sat on my blanket. The thing is Hermione, it looked like Padfoot and its name is Orion, Sirius's middle name. I almost told her about my owl, Orion. Anyway, that's how we got talking and when she found out I live alone she instantly thought I probably didn't eat right so invited me to her parents place for dinner that night. She has her own small flat near the university, we spent a lot of time there. I was worried about inviting her home because she'll realise there's no electricity and ask questions.'

'She would, it's normal to have all those electrical appliances in a home, we don't. But I think you should talk to Ron soon, if you tell him you didn't want to hurt Ginny if she heard about your girlfriend then I'm sure he would understand.'

'After my life Hermione I count on nothing. But it is my life and I'm living it how I want, so if anyone can't accept who I'm with then they don't, but nothing will make me give Trisha up. Even though we're different, we just fit perfectly. But I will tell Ron about Trisha I just won't say she's a muggle, not until I can explain about our world. Ron does have a habit of saying things when others are around, and like you said, someone could find her. I won't put her in that situation.'

'Well, he's just walked in, why don't you tell him now?'

Harry nodded then waited for Ron to sit down, 'Um, I have something to tell you Ron.'

'You're seeing someone.'

'Yes, but how did you figure that out?'

'You just seemed happy, more than normal, more than just the end of the war would make you.'

'Okay, well, the thing is we're serious, I'm spending the holidays with her and her family.'

'Makes sense, so do I know her?'

'No, she doesn't go to Hogwarts, but I can't tell you about her, not yet. I will explain soon, but I can't just yet. I'm trying to protect her from all the attention she would get.'

'Sounds like she has no idea who you are.'

'Well, sort of, I'll explain, I promise, just not yet. But the reason I never told you ages ago is I didn't want to hurt Ginny if she heard you and Hermione talking, or us talking. I hoped that Ginny would use this time to see how many blokes have the hots for her. I like Ginny, she's a great girl she's just not right for me.'

'We've told her to start thinking about others, it's all good mate. Let me know when I can say something, I can ease Ginny into it.'

'I will, so now I want to finish my work so I have the holidays to myself. Trish and I will spend most of our time in bed,' Harry smirked then laughed, Ron's ears went red, Hermione's eyes widen, Harry looked down at his book, still chuckling. He was happy, happier than he'd ever been in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

When Harry left Hogwarts for the holidays he headed home first, he needed to make sure all the pictures in the house looked like muggle pictures. He put any books on magic in his office, looked around the house to make sure there wasn't anything out of place. He went shopping for some food, not a lot but enough for the next few days at least. He needed time to explain to Trisha about magic and that he was a wizard before she saw anything unusual. Once he was done he locked his house ready to see his girlfriend.

Harry arrived at Trisha's flat, she had given him a key so he could make himself comfortable if at any time he got there before her. So Harry was sitting on the sofa in the living room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He was thinking about how he was about to explain his world to his girlfriend and wondered how he would take it especially once they get to his place ready to show her magic. Harry was nervous that she would not like to be with him when she couldn't share part of his life, his magical life. He didn't want to lose Trisha, but this had to be her decision. Originally he was going to explain after he finished Hogwarts but with the big memorial ball that would be held on the anniversary of Voldemort's death and if she accepted Harry's life then he wanted his girlfriend with him.

'Sorry I'm late sweetheart, I need to speak with my teachers.'

'Its fine,' Harry grinned then kissed his girlfriend.

'So we've got some time off, what are we going to do with all our free time?'

'I have a few ideas,' Harry's eyes dipped then casually looked down his girlfriend's body then up again making her laugh.

'You are insatiable Harry.'

'I just can't get enough of you love. But before we get to all our fun things there is something I need to talk to you about.'

'Oh, you sound serious, you're not leaving for overseas or something are you?'

'No, nothing like that, but I would like you to come to my place with me, it will be better to explain there.'

'I want to see Orion anyway, I miss my mate.'

'Yeah, I miss the beast as well,' Harry laughed as Trisha hit him, 'So can we go now or would you rather eat first?'

'We can eat in Godric's Hollow.'

Harry and Trisha got into her car, Harry watched everything his girlfriend did while she drove. He would eventually learn to drive, for now though he was happy that his girlfriend could. Harry directed Trisha to his house where they parked in the driveway.

'It's nice Harry, you even have a garden. So do you pay someone to look after while away at school?'

'Something like that, I'll explain inside,' Harry got out of the car and walked around to hold his girlfriend's hand as they headed to the house. Harry distracted Trish by having her look up at the second story while he wordlessly unsealed his home, his wand hidden by his sleeve.

'This is really nice Harry, don't tell me you decorated this place?'

'Sort of, all the furniture belonged to my parents. It had been stored since they died, so when I bought this place I arranged to have their stuff moved here,' Harry pointed to the large picture on the wall, 'That's my parents.'

'Wow, you are so like your father, almost identical.'

'Yeah, I've been told that all my life, I look like my father but I have my mother's eyes. I used to wear glasses, I had laser surgery done.'

'Who is that man with the long hair?'

'My godfather, he died when I was fifteen. The man in the next picture with the scar on his face, he was like another godfather, he died when I was seventeen.'

'Oh Harry, that's so sad, all your family are gone. Do you have any other relatives around, even distantly?'

'No one on my father's side, I have an aunt on my mother's side, the one I told you about, who hated me, the feelings mutual. But that's where my money comes from, my father's family and my godfather who left me everything when he died.'

'It's a shame you don't have any family you're close to, I would hate that,' Trisha kissed Harry softly then looked around, 'Where's your television?'

'I don't have one, not yet and it's part of what I need to talk to you about,' Harry took his girlfriend's hand as they sat down.

'Harry, are you okay, you look kind of nervous?'

'I am, what I have to tell you might make you decide I'm not the man for you.'

'I love you Harry, I've told you that, so unless you tell me you secretly have slaves or something cruel nothing will ever make me give you up.'

'I hope so love, but this is big news and you'll find it hard to believe, I can prove it though. Before I tell you I need a promise that you will not tell anyone and I'll explain more about that after.'

'Okay, I promise to keep whatever this is to myself. Are you going to tell me you're really a spy or something because you look to young?'

'Nothing like that but I do have a secret, a big secret and it's part of me and my life. Let me ask this first, do you remember a couple of years ago we had those hurricanes, then things like a weird mist floating around, and things like bridges collapsing. Does any of that sound familiar?'

'Yes, my parents discussed it a lot, some of my friends talked about the mist.'

'All that was caused by some…um very bad people, they weren't natural occurrences. This is so hard,' Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

'Harry, just tell me what this is about because you're making me nervous.'

'Okay, these strange things and other strange things happened because of a world that none of you ever see, a world I belong too. I know you might think I'm nuts but here goes. I'm a wizard Trisha, I do magic, not that television illusion magic you see, but real magic. I belong to a world that is hidden, that only someone magical can see. My school is called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I learn all aspects of magic from spells to potions. If you look around the house you will see there is no electricity at all, we use magic in our everyday lives. We use it to cook, clean and get around,' Harry slowly took his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at the pictures, 'As you can see, the pictures move.'

'Even though I'm shocked to find out my boyfriend is into magic, but I'm not surprised really. So many strange and unexplained things have happened over the years, things that just seemed impossible. But your parents are waving.'

'Yeah, they are, we even have pictures that can talk to us. My old headmaster, he has his portrait in his old office and has all his memories up until he died. I sometimes go and talk to him when I need advice, he was a very wise and powerful wizard. We had our arguments and disagreements, but he did a lot to help me over the years. My mother's family were like you, we call non magical people muggles. She was the first in her family that had magic. My father's family were all magical, a very old pureblood magical family and I'm what is known as a halfblood. There are some really bad terms in our world but it'll be a long time before we can eradicate words that describe our different bloodlines,' Harry stood up, 'Watch,' Harry pointed his wand and a cushion floated towards him, then he floated a few feet off the floor. He changed the statue of a doe into an owl then back again, 'I did a basic levitation charm on myself, I summoned the cushion with a summoning charm and I transfigured the doe to an owl.'

'So can you make food appear out of thin air?'

'Um, no, food has to be bought or grown but we can make the portions bigger or transfigure it. Like mushrooms, we can change those to potatoes, or change fish into chicken, but we need the food to begin with. I can do my washing up by magic, dust and clean the house by magic and the garden outside is under another charm to keep it from dying or having weeds.'

'So if we get married does that mean I can't have a television or computer?'

'You can, I'm going to have power connected since you will need to use things like the stove, but I have to cast a spell to protect everything electrical. Our magic and electricity doesn't work well together, if too much magic is used it can blow them up. I was reading up on the spells needed after I finished all my course work. But I realised that if we do get married then we'll need a normal home with stuff like an electric stove and fridge. It wouldn't be fair on you not to be able to use the kitchen. I grew up with my aunt who was non magical and why she hated me, she thought I was a freak. Anyway, I know how to use all that stuff, sort of, so it would be better to have this place connected to power and I can either limit my magic in the house to low level power spells, like drying charms or summoning charms, or work on blocking magic from affecting all the electrical power.'

Harry kept watching Trisha and realised she was handling this news better than he thought. She didn't look shocked and she wasn't running from the house which to Harry was a good sign.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'What if we have kids in the future?'

'They will probably be magical, there is a possibility they won't, but from what I've learned it's more than likely they will have magic passed to them from me. Now the reason I asked you to promise never to tell anyone, we have a very strict secrecy law which prevents muggles, um, non-magical people finding out about us. You've heard things about the witch trials, well some of that is true, yet the real witch or wizard wouldn't burn at the stake. They would cast a flame freezing charm or a chilling charm on themselves so the flames wouldn't hurt them. They would pretend to scream and shriek, they would cast another charm to make a burned fake body appear then apparate away.

But it did happen, the non-magical people were scared of us and in some cases they had reason to. So we decided to live in secret, with our own hidden schools and towns, shops that you can't see, unless you were taken in by someone magical. Right here in Godric's Hollow there are a few magical shops that only someone like me can see. The memorial in the middle of the town, well, to you it's a war memorial, to me it's a statue of a family, put there as a tribute. This town was actually founded by a man called Godric Gryffindor, a wizard who lived a thousand years ago, and one of the founders of my school, there were four founders. I belong to Gryffindor house, again there are four houses at Hogwarts. My parents were in Gryffindor. So it's Gryffindor after Godric, then Ravenclaw after Rowena Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff after Helga Hufflepuff and Slytherin after Salazar Slytherin.'

'So there would be places I couldn't go into with you?'

'With me you could, but unless you were holding my hand you would not even see it. I will show you later, there is a magical post office here. We don't send our mail like you do, we use owls that fly our mail and it will usually get there in the same day. I only just recently bought another owl, after my first owl died I was reluctant to get another so I would use the post owls for a while until I got Orion, which he is still at Hogwarts.'

'Your owl is called Orion?' she smiled.

'I named him after my godfather. Sirius Orion Black. Orion, your dog, looks like Sirius's animagus form. Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. Witches and Wizards can, if they want to learn, turn into animals. My godfather could turn into a large black dog that looks like Orion. My dad could turn into a stag. Professor McGonagall who is now the headmistress can turn into a cat. When I saw Orion that day, I almost broke down. I instantly knew though he wasn't going to hurt me. Anyway, you seem to be taking it better than I thought.'

'Like I said, when strange things happen that you can't explain you start to think if maybe there is some type of supernatural stuff going on. So magic is the reason you don't drive, isn't it?'

'Yeah, we can get to and from places instantly. First is apparition and I have been given permission to apparate you when we need to go places,' Harry pointed at the large fireplace, 'The other is the floo network, fireplaces are used for three things, warmth, communication and travel. We have a special powder, it's called floo powder, when we throw it down and say the name of the place we wish to go, the flames will be green and they transport us around, but we can also talk to people through the floo. I haven't connected my place to the floo network yet, I usually apparate everywhere,' Harry flicked his wand and a minute later a pile of pictures soared into his hand, he handed them to Trisha.

'That's you with a pretty girl and a boy in front of a castle, you were young.'

'We were twelve, the castle is Hogwarts. If you were to look upon it you would see ruins, they're muggle repelling charms. But those two are my best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, they're a couple now. Hermione's parents are non-magical and she is what is known as a muggleborn, so her parents know of our world. Ron is from a pureblood family. But I've known them since I was eleven and we spent most of our time together. Right now I would normally be with Ron and his family, but I explained to Ron that I would be spending the holidays with you and you're family.'

'Um, about that Harry, if we have magical kids my parents might see them do something.'

'I worked that out as well, your parents will be allowed to know, but again a promise is needed, just like with your brother. The thing is, if they tell anyone else there are people that are called obliviators who will erase part of their memories. It's all to do with our secrecy laws and our protection. We can pretty much fight off any non-magical person but if they got scared they might shoot us or something. There has been a lot of instances when non-magical people have killed witches and wizards because they were scared. My old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, his sister was attacked by muggles when she was seven, she was never right after that. The father went after the muggles, killed them then ended up in our prison, Azkaban, where he died a few years later. It's like with most of the world Trisha, you have ignorant people or scared people that just do not know how to handle unusual or strange things. It's why my aunt and uncle hated me, they were scared I was going to turn them into toads or something. I did blow up my uncles sister once, I don't mean kill, I mean she blew up like a balloon and floated away, the ministry fixed her and erased her memory. I was a kid and she was insulting my parents, my magic just got away from me, I was only thirteen and still learning.'

'It's fine Harry, I can see you're nervous, but I do understand what you're saying. People would be scared that you might want to take over the world or something stupid like that. I'm good with this and knowing you're a wizard, it will come in handy you know. We could be sitting cuddled up together and you could summon us a drink save us getting up.'

Harry laughed then hugged his girlfriend, 'Yep, I do that quite a bit, especially when I'm already in bed, I don't want to get out when I'm cold. Anyway, for now it's just you, don't say anything to your parents or brother; that is not allowed until we are married.'

'Jacob is going to have you doing stuff all the time, he can be a lazy bugger sometimes.'

'If he bugs me then I'll levitate him by his ankles. Oh but look,' Harry took the pictures flicking through them until he found the right one, 'That's my godfather in his animagus form, he was called Padfoot,' Harry handed the picture to Trisha.'

'Blimey Harry, I would swear this is Orion and your godfather's middle name is Orion; that is too big a coincidence. You said he died when you were fifteen.'

'Yeah, three years ago, I saw him get killed.'

'I'm sorry sweetheart,' Trisha took Harry's hand, 'Orion is three years old, another coincidence.'

'In our world it could mean we were meant to be, it would be how I would meet you. There's so much more I have to explain but things like coincidence usually happen for a reason and I think our meeting was in the cards, Orion was part of it. For all I know my godfather worked it so I would feel comfortable with Orion then you as he knew I was wary of strangers.'

'You'll have to explain that another time. But what you're saying is that it was fate why we met.'

'Yeah, I believe it was, but it also gave us a chance to walk away if we didn't want to be together. I learned that some things you just can't change, that fate will be part of your life without you having a say. But sometimes fate will also give you the chance to decide.'

'It is strange how we met, I wasn't going to get involved with anyone until after my studies had finished. I never planned on getting a dog, again something that I thought about for after I finished school. Yet I took one look at Orion and fell for him. Then one day I meet this cute boy sitting alone in a park and I just couldn't stop looking into his eyes.'

'I was wary about meeting anyone, but there is a reason, which I will explain soon. When we got talking, especially after dinner that night, I realised that I did not have to be wary of you. But there was also something that just told me to let myself trust you and trust myself, that it was the right time and you were the right person for me. So how about I whip us up some lunch then I can get some really hard and difficult stories you will need to know.'

Harry stood, pulled Trisha up but ended up wrapped his arms around her. She had handled his news really well, now he hoped she handled the news that her boyfriend is known around the magical world and was considered the saviour, a hero. He wished he wasn't but Harry had learned to live with how he was thought of, now he hoped his girlfriend could.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After lunch Harry and Trisha held hands as they walked towards the town. Harry stopped before they got close to the war memorial.

'You see a war memorial, so do I right now, but if I moved closer I would see what it really is and if you're holding my hand you will also see it change.'

'You said it was a family, for a tribute.'

'Yes, you see, back around the time I was born our world was fighting a war, there was this evil and dark wizard who wanted to rule the world. Well one day he found out a prophecy had been made about a boy born to parents who had thrice defied him and this boy would vanquish him. He decided to go after the boy, he killed the father, the mother was protecting her son who was fifteen months old. She refused to move, she literally sacrificed herself in the hope it would keep her baby safe. The evil wizard killed her then turned his wand on the boy, but what he didn't realise was because of what the mother did by refusing to move, she gave her son a magical protection. When he said the spell, the only spell in our world that kills and it's called the killing curse, the spell hit the boy but he didn't die, and the spell rebounded onto the wizard. His body seemed to disappear, but he didn't die, is soul floated away, it had to hide. There is a reason for that but I'll explain later,' Harry tightened his hold on Trisha's hand then stepped closer to the memorial which changed, 'Meet my parents.'

'Holy shit, that's you and your parents, you're the boy?'

'Yeah, I was known around the magical world as the-boy-who-lived. I am the only person in our world that has ever survived the killing curse,' Harry lifted his hair, 'That's where the spell hit.'

Trisha ran her finger over Harry's lightning shaped scar. She had seen it so often since they met and when she asked Harry about it all he said was he got it when his parents died, now she knew how and why. She just didn't know the whole story or why he has another scar identical to this one right over his heart.

'So what happened to the wizard?'

'Let's sit in the park and I'll fill you in,' Harry had slipped a book into his jacket before he left the house. He knew he would need to explain more to Trisha and he thought pictures would help.

Harry looked around then quickly melted the snow, dried the ground then conjured a rug before he cast a warming charm over the area before they sat.

'I'm not sure what else you did, but you can make things appear out of thin air.'

'Yeah, but conjuring something is only temporary, usually twenty four hours before it disappears. But I dried the ground after melting the snow then cast a warming charm around us,' Harry took the book out and sat it on the rug, 'The wizard's name was Voldemort, he started out as Tom Riddle. When he began to get followers by the name of death eaters he changed his name to Lord Voldemort. He would kill people if they didn't join him, he used an illegal curse to make them join, it controls them. He would torture people, so did his followers. He was winning our war. Albus Dumbledore, my old headmaster was the most powerful wizard around and was doing everything he could to stop Voldemort. When he heard the prophecy he spoke with my parents and they went into hiding, magical hiding. A charm called the fidelius charm was cast which hides the house completely. The secret of the house is kept within a person and they are known as the secret keeper. Well my parents home was placed under the charm and at first everyone believed the secret keeper was my godfather who was my fathers best friend. They changed secret keepers in the hope it would bluff Voldemort because everyone would believe it was Sirius. The trouble is the new secret keeper was a spy and one of Voldemort's death eaters, so he gave out the secret which got my parents killed and almost killed me.'

'Oh Harry,' Trisha squeezed his hand, 'So did they catch this person?'

'No, he did die a year ago, but no, he re-joined Voldemort when I was thirteen.'

'You said he was just soul, no body.'

'Right, but using stuff like possessing snakes, drinking their milk then drinking the blood of a unicorn he was able to get a partial body back.'

'So unicorns are real?'

'Yes, unicorns, dragons, griffins, phoenix, there are so many magical creatures that the muggles believe to be myths. Dumbledore had a phoenix called Fawkes, he was beautiful and saved my life with his tears when I was twelve.'

'More surprises, but we've gone off the subject of this Voldemort person.'

'Right, well, when I was fourteen I was kidnapped from Hogwarts and ended up in this graveyard where with the use of a dark spell, the man that betrayed my parents was able to give Voldemort back his body. He was reborn you could say, using my blood as one of the ingredients, blood of the enemy,' Harry pulled up his sleeve to show the scar.

'Anyway, a lot of strange and unheard of magic happened that night but I was able to escape to get back to Hogwarts. So our world was once again in a war with Voldemort and his death eaters. I will tell you all about it another time, in this book you will read about it, it's our updated history book about the war,' Harry opened to a certain page to show his girlfriend.

'Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, finally defeats Voldemort in the battle of Hogwarts. You look…terrible.'

'Well, I just finished fighting a war and winning. Before Voldemort died we faced each other where he tortured me for a while. I had escaped him five times up until that point so he decided to take his frustrations out on me. He also wanted to prove to his death eaters that a boy was not as powerful as him, that a boy could not defeat him; that this boy would die, that this boy was nothing. He used the killing curse again, I pretended to be dead because I still needed to do some things.'

'So in your world is killing allowed even though he was evil?'

'No, but I never literally killed him in the truest sense of the word. He used the killing curse again, I used a legal spell called the disarming charm. Our spells met and his killing curse rebounded onto him. So really, he killed himself, but it only worked that way because of me and our wands which is another long story I will get to, eventually.'

'I believe I will be hearing a lot of long stories for years to come,' Trisha grinned as Harry laughed.

'Um, yep, a lot has happened to me over the years. Okay, you see there's a reason I'm telling you now when normally we couldn't tell any non-magical person until just before we get married. I got permission to explain now but I did tell them that we're serious. In the beginning of May it's the first anniversary of his death, of the end of our war with Voldemort. That started a long time ago, even though it was only really classed as a war just before I was born. We have our own ministry, the Ministry of Magic, who are putting on a memorial ball that night. The Minister for Magic, that's like the Prime Minister, well he wants me there and he is a friend so I said I would go, but I want to bring my muggle girlfriend. Oh did we have a heated discussion that day. Eventually he knew he could not stop me having a girlfriend that wasn't magical, a lot of witches and wizards marry non magical people. My friend, Seamus, his mother is a witch who married a muggle.'

'Change of subject again which you can fill me in later, back to this ball, you want me to go with you to a ball held by witches and wizards?'

'Yes, and you will not be the only non-magical person invited. When I told the Minister that I will only go if I can take my girlfriend, he realised he would have to work things so non-magicals could go or he wouldn't have the boy who lived at the memorial ball. But he knew how serious I was and he knew he couldn't force me to attend. He was able to change things, not just for me even if I'm the reason it started. Hermione was a major part of the war effort so her parents are allowed to go. Remember when I said that after we both finish this year of school we would go to a beach house my godfather left me?'

'I remember.'

'Well, originally I was going to explain about all this then, but I really want to be able to take my girlfriend to parties or balls, so I figured I would need to tell you sooner.'

'I want to be with you Harry, so I'll go, but why does this minister want you there apart from being part of the winning the war? Because there was bound to be thousands of people helping.'

'There was, but, and I hate this, I'm called the saviour of the wizarding world, I'm famous. If I go anywhere that has magical people they will stare at me, say hello, shake my hand, ask for pictures or autographs. But the ball there is going to be awards handed out, not to just to people like me, but I will receive awards for my parents and godfather who died because of Voldemort. My godson, Teddy, such a cute kid and will be one year old in April. His parents died that night at Hogwarts, his father Remus and his mother Tonks, so teddy will receive his parent's awards. His grandmother, Andromeda, she will receive an award for her husband, a muggleborn who died because of Voldemort. So apart from a lot of speeches, and awards there will be a sort of party afterwards.'

'Oh so my boyfriend is famous and I'm going to be with you which means I will have a lot of other girls probably throwing me death glares.'

Harry could see Trisha was teasing him which made him laugh, then he had her pinned beneath him, he was kissing her passionately. When their kisses became urgent they got up and practically ran all the way back to Harry's house and straight up into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Even though Harry had to study for his N.E.W.T.s, he still slipped away every Hogsmeade weekend to see Trisha. He could not believe how much he loved this woman and he knew she loved him just as much. But Harry also knew she loved him for real and not because he happens to be Harry Potter. She wasn't one of the fangirls who were constantly trying to get his attention. So even though Trisha knows about the magical world now and who he was, she already loved him before he dropped that information on her.

The day of the memorial ball, the students who were going to be honoured and had their apparition license were allowed to head home to get ready. Originally the ball was going to be held at the ministry in their ball room, but so many believed that since the war ended at Hogwarts then the ball should be held at the castle.

Harry had apparated straight into Trisha's flat, making her jump, 'Sorry love, I hope you get used to that.'

'I will Harry, I've only seen you do it a couple of times.'

'I know,' Harry took Trisha's hand, 'You know how I feel don't you love?'

'Of course, you're making me nervous, what's going on Harry?'

Harry stared into Trisha's blue eyes then dropped to one knee before holding out a small box on his palm.

'Patricia Collins, will you do the honour of marrying me?'

'Oh Harry,' Trisha stood staring down at Harry, the man she loved, then she noticed how nervous he looked, 'Yes, I want to marry you Harry.'

Harry grinned then stood, took the beautiful emerald and diamond ring out of the box. He held Trisha's hand then slipped the ring onto her finger.

'Oh Harry, it's beautiful, it must have cost a fortune.'

'Do you like it?'

'I love it and the emerald is the same colour as your eyes.'

'This was my mother's, my father had it made for her, but she only wore it for two years. I found a letter they left me saying if the girl I fall in love with wants to wear this ring they would love for her to have it.'

'It was your mother's, are you sure you want me to have it Harry and not put it away?'

'Yes, I'm positive, something so beautiful should be on the hand of a gorgeous woman, my woman,' Harry grinned.

'Then I'm honoured to wear it and accept it from you and from your parents. My parents are going to be shocked.'

'We can explain next time your home.'

'Then dad will give you the third degree, he has to make sure you can take care of your wife even though he knows I'll be working.'

'I will be explaining how I was left a lot of money from my parents. I can't explain about our world until we're legally married.'

'Yes, you explained, so saying you have money should satisfy him so he won't ask too many questions. Even though he knows money doesn't help a marriage, he just wants to make sure his little girl is looked after. So how will the wedding work, I have friends who can't know about magic?'

'It will be a non-magical wedding, with a few of my closest friends but they will be told to be careful and not to use magic. It's happened before, we just have to keep our wands hidden. But we really need to go, are you ready to be transported by magic?'

'I have to get used to it Harry and you explained how it will feel.'

'Yeah, it's not a nice feeling at first,' Harry slipped his arms around Trisha's waist, 'Take a deep breath, it'll make it easier,' Harry waited until Trisha pulled in a lot of air then he turned on the spot. The moment they arrived at the apparition point at Hogwarts he felt Trisha sag, 'You're fine.'

'Shit, it felt like I was being squeezed.'

'Yeah, but you do get used to it,' Harry turned his girlfriend, 'Welcome to Hogwarts love.'

'That is a big castle.'

'If I remember correctly, there's a one hundred and forty two stair cases, towers, dungeons oh and ghosts, but they're harmless, well most of them. Peeves is a poltergeist that loves to throw things at you but I'm sure Professor McGonagall will sort him out.'

'So unicorns, dragons and ghosts.'

'Yep,' Harry shrugged, 'Are you ready love?'

'Yes, show me where you spent so much of your time.'

Harry kept his arm around Trish, 'That small hut down there, that's where Hagrid lives, he teaches us about magical creatures.'

'Oh his the half giant you mentioned, right?'

'Yep and his little brother, Grawp lives up in the mountains but visits quite a lot. That forest there, it has unicorns, centaurs, hippogriff, acromantula and a heap of magical beings.'

'What is an acromantula?'

'Giant spiders and I mean giant, they are huge. They're about the size of your car. Okay, the dark man in the deep purple robes, that's Minister Shacklebolt, our minister. The woman beside him is Professor McGonagall, the headmistress.'

'Got it.'

Harry and Trisha walked up the steps, 'Minister, Professor, I would like to introduce my fiancé, Patricia Collins. Patricia this is the Minister for Magic, Minister Shacklebolt and the headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Collins,' Kingsley shook her hand then winked at Harry making him laugh, 'You've got good taste Harry.'

'Thanks Kingsley.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Minister.'

'I am surprised to hear the word fiancé Mr. Potter, but you always did surprise me,' Minerva smiled then turned to Patricia, 'It's nice to meet you Miss Collins.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Professor McGonagall, Harry speaks of you often.'

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing mate?' Kingsley laughed.

Harry chuckled, 'A good thing, I only have good things to say about the headmistress.'

'Yeah, sure you do, but why don't you take your lovely fiancée inside, introduce her to some of your friends.'

'Some are going to be shocked,' Harry kept his arm around Trisha as they headed inside, 'This is the great hall, it's where we usually eat our meals.'

'It's big, but so are the fireplaces.'

'It gets cold here in winter. Oh but I see my friends, come on,' Harry and Trisha made their way towards Hermione and Ron, 'Hermione, Ron, this is Trisha, my fiancée. Trisha, my two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.'

'Fiancée,' Hermione squeaked then slapped Harry's arm, 'You could have warned me.'

'Where's the fun in that Hermione, it's not very often I can shock you.'

'Prat Potter,' Hermione scowled, 'It's nice to meet you Trisha. But how do you put up with him?'

'Oh, I have my ways of controlling Harry, a few words or a look is all it takes.'

'Don't give too much away Trish.'

'Hey, Harry kept you secret for a while.' Ron said.

'Yes, he explained, I was surprised about all this, it nice to meet both of you. But Harry said your parents are non-magical Hermione.'

'Yes, they are, they are over there talking to Ron's parent's.'

'My dad is fascinated with muggle stuff, so he loves it when he meets muggles.'

'He's bound to ask you questions later love.'

'Can I see the ring?' Hermione asked.

Trisha held out her hand, 'It was my mother's.' Harry smiled at the woman he was going to marry.

'Oh Harry, it's beautiful, you're very lucky Trisha.'

'Yes, I feel honoured to wear his mother's engagement ring, but it is beautiful, isn't it?'

Ron and Harry moved aside while the two girls talked, 'You're going to have Hermione hinting at me now mate.'

'Then you better be ready mate. You love her Ron, it's the next step.'

'I know, but I still find it hard to believe she loves me.'

'She does, it's easy to see.'

'Hello Harry Potter.'

Harry grinned as he turned to hug Luna, then other friends turned up. So Harry got them all together to introduce his fiancée who all looked surprised that Harry was getting married. The girls all gushed over Trisha's ring while all the blokes looked on wondering when their girlfriends will be asking for an engagement ring.

When it was time to sit, Harry and Trisha were at a table with Hermione, Ron, the Grangers, Arthur, Molly, Ginny and Charlie, the rest of the Weasley's were next to them at another table with other friends.

'Harry,' Trisha whispered as she lent closer.

'What's up love?'

'That girl, she keeps glaring at me.'

'That's Ginny, remember I told you we dated. Well, she hoped we would again, but I realised she wasn't my type, you are. Try to ignore her but I would advise not to talk to her unless she speaks with you.'

Trisha jumped when the house elves arrived, 'Something you forgot to mention love.'

'Sorry, house elves, the one near us is Kreacher and well, I own him, that's how they are, they are owned. Hogwarts has about a hundred house elves, they take care of the cleaning and cooking, oh and the washing as well. Kreacher, this is Trisha, my fiancée.'

'Welcome Mistress Trisha, if Mistress needs anything just call old Kreacher.'

'Thank you Kreacher, but I'm fine.'

The elves loaded the tables with food, then they disappeared again, 'They'll be back later.'

'Is this how you eat all the time?'

'This is a feast, but we have a wide range of food for our meals and usually all our favourites are served.'

'And here I am eating in a cafeteria.'

'Only for a few more years.'

'Then the hospital cafeteria until I get home to you where I hope you have a wonderful meal all ready for me.'

Harry laughed loudly then kissed his fiancée before they started eating again. But anyone watching Harry and Trisha could see how much they loved each other. Ginny on the other hand just kept glaring at the blond that had taken her Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Trisha kept gazing around at the room, the ceiling and the people in the great hall of Hogwarts. Apart from the way some are dressed she realised that witches and wizards were just people like so many she had met or seen before, whether they were magical or non-magical. One thing she did notice was the people that kept looking at Harry, so even as they ate people kept gazing at him and some of the kids seemed to be staring at him with awed looks on their faces.

She had gasped when all the dishes and cutlery on the tables had vanished in one go. Then she noticed a stage at the end of the hall. She watched as the minister and the headmistress step up on the stage and the hall fell silent.

'One year ago our war ended, a war that started many years before, a war that saw most of us lose people we care about,' Kingsley flicked his wand and the wall behind him light up with pictures, 'Each person you see behind me is now gone. They were mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles, even grandparents.'

Kingsley flicked his wand again to stop the pictures moving, 'When Lily and James Potter died it ended up a turning point in our world. We all know the story, we all know how Voldemort turned up at Godric's Hollow so he could kill a small baby boy. He took care of the boy's parents with ease as he took care of all his enemies. Then a miracle happened, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter his body was destroyed as he vanished. The-boy-who-lived,' Kingsley looked down at Harry who was lit up for all the see, 'became our hero, became a symbol of hope. If a fifteen month old baby can survive when many powerful witches and wizards died, that meant there was hope for all of us. Harry, would you join me on stage please?'

Harry turned to his fiancée, kissed her then headed up on stage, 'Minister,' he bowed.

'Harry Potter was only a baby, his scar that all of us know and have seen many times told us what took place that night, that he was touched by evil yet survived. Not only did Harry Potter survive but he survived with love in his heart and a pure soul. But what else happened that night, yes, Harry had a miracle that saved his life which makes us all believe in miracles. What else happened, well this young man beside me lost his parents, became an orphan.'

Kingsley flicked his wand again, 'James and lily fought Voldemort in the hope they would survive, but they mainly fought to protect their son, their baby boy,' another picture of James and Lily appeared but one where they were holding baby Harry in their arms and all three were waving at the camera, 'That night might have stopped our war, but it also said goodbye to a wonderful family,' Kingsley gestured for Harry to speak.

'Miracles can happen, I am living proof of that, but sometimes our miracles come with a price. I am one of many who lost someone due to Voldemort. Some like me who lost his whole family, some might have lost one person, but that one person was one too many. I would say everyone or almost everyone here was touched by the war in one way or another.

'Over the years all I could think about was the evil that took my family, that tore apart many families, some I know, others I have only heard about. Some families suffered for many years because of Voldemort, some are still suffering. He may be gone and our world is at peace once again but to those who lost someone will always remember. We live our lives, we go about our business every day, but there is always a moment during the day where those we lost are in our thoughts.

'I was a baby, very small, young, and as sad as it is, I do not remember my parents, but that doesn't mean I do not miss them or think of them any less than others. One thing I learned by going through a war and surviving, people die, it does not matter how hard we fight, how much we love, people die. That just makes us appreciate life more and fight harder to have a life. We will never forget those we lost for they do live in our hearts and if you concentrate on them you will feel them because they are part of you. So even though I do not remember my parents, I know they are with me and will always be with me and it was thanks to the love they gave me which lead to the end of our war.

'Lily and James Potter are two names that are well known in our world,' Harry glanced behind him as Kingsley flicked his wand, 'But every one of these people meant something to someone, they deserve to be remembered and recognised for their sacrifice. I urge everyone to take the time to find out who these people are, who they left behind and remember them,' Harry stepped back beside Kingsley.

'Tonight we honour those we lost, so I'll start with the two people that gave us our saviour. The recipients of the Harry Potter bravery award will be presented to a family member, so let's start by giving Harry Potter the Harry Potter bravery award for his parents, Lily Potter and James Potter.'

Kingsley took two pins, they were a stag and a doe joined, he pinned them to Harry's chest, then shook his hand.

'Since Harry is on stage,' Kingsley flicked his wand so the laughing face of Sirius Black stopped, 'I will present him the award for Sirius Black, godfather to Harry, member of the Order of the Phoenix and to all that knew him, a prankster and a bit of a trouble maker but a wonderful human being,' Kingsley went to pin the award on Harry who was still staring up at the picture of Sirius, 'Harry.'

'Yeah, sorry Minister,' Harry turned back to allow the minister to pin the award to his robes. He shook Kingsley's hand then made his way through the tables to sit beside his fiancée.

'Are you okay love?'

'I'm fine, Sirius,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'I just miss him.'

'Of course you do, you always will,' Trisha lifted Harry's hand and kissed it, 'Like you said, they are in your heart, they never leave you, not really.'

'No, they don't,' Harry kissed Trisha again then turned to watch all the family's that lost someone receive their award, 'That's Teddy, my godson.'

'He has purple hair.'

'His a metamorphmagus, he can change his appearance at will. His mother loved to have either bright pink or purple hair. When I visit Teddy he usually ends up with black messy hair, sometimes he even gives himself a small scar. If you saw him do that you would swear he was mine. You can meet him later.'

'I'd like that.'

After the Harry Potter bravery awards were handed out Minerva McGonagall called out the names of everyone that stayed to fight in the battle of Hogwarts. This time it was a pin shaped like a phoenix, a tribute to Albus Dumbledore. After that was the Order of Merlin: second class, which was awarded to the Order of the Phoenix and the DA, the ones that stayed to fight.

Finally it was the Order of Merlin: first class. First came as a surprise, not only to him but to everyone, Severus Snape could not stop showing how surprise he was as he stepped up on stage. He was asked to stay as Harry Potter was again called, so he too received another award, the highest away the magical world offered.

Harry and Severus stood side by side, but a picture flashed behind them, a picture of a young Lily Evans and a young Severus Snape. The two men shook hands before both returning to their tables. Like with others that go through a war, Harry and Severus realised it's not worth holding grudges. So the two men who were brought together by a young red headed girl were now joined in ways that no one or anything can separate.

'One year ago Harry Potter killed Voldemort,' Kingsley pointed, 'Right there is where he fell which signalled the end of our war. One year ago all of us could breathe, we could finally step out of the darkness we had lived in for so long and step into the light. We will always remember those we lost and as Harry said, they will always remain with us. A memorial wall with the pictures of those we lost will be on the gates outside Hogwarts. Even if you have just a minute, take that minute to visit the memorial and say thank you to those we lost,' Kingsley flicked his wand making the large curtains behind him drop, 'Now it's time to celebrate that we live in a free and safe world, enjoy.'

'Care to dance my love?'

'I would love to Harry.'

Harry led his fiancée out onto the dance floor, their arms went around each other, and their eyes remained on the other. Before they were lost from sight by many other partners everyone could see that Harry Potter had found happiness, had finally got a new family, one very different from what everyone in the magical world would believe. So even though everyone could see how happy their saviour was, some were not happy that Harry Potter was about to marry a muggle.

Harry didn't care what anyone thought or said. He loved Patricia and he was going to have a wonderful life with her. Then in a few years they would have kids and the Potter family will emerge once again.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
